GBoys au citron
by Dyneen
Summary: Série de petits OS : un couple[Gboys],un lemon tous différents à chaque fois. La sixième histoire présente… Wufei x Duo : Duo veut un piercing au nombril!
1. Méditation

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Défi : **Histoires en 4 pages Times NR, 10 lemons et couples différents, chaque persos est deux fois uke et deux fois sème, 5 sont en POV et 5 sont en récit, 5 se déroulent pendant la guerre et 5 sont après guerre…

* * *

**Couples :** 1 x 5 

**Résumé : **Heero et Wufei participent à une mission de récupération de données dans un temple où méditation et silence sont de mise.

**Genre :** Récit - Lemon

**Commencé le :** 2 août 2006

* * *

**OS 1/10**  
**Méditation**

* * *

Wufei, son sac sur le dos, se demandait pour la nième fois ce qu'il faisait là. Il suivit du regard Heero qui marchait rapidement sur le sentier devant lui. Vêtu de son éternel débardeur vert, il portait cependant un pantalon noir souple. Wufei soupira. Ce qu'ILS faisaient là. 

La mission était simple. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, soupçonné d'être un dirigeant important d'Oz, semblait apprécier les retraites spirituelles dans des temples. L'objectif était de trouver des informations sur lui et de vérifier s'il appartenait effectivement à leurs ennemis. Pas d'assassinats, juste de la récolte d'informations. Les mads avaient d'autres projets pour lui et il devait rester vivant. Probablement pour le faire suivre pensait Wufei. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas tué quelqu'un dans un temple. Il était peut-être soldat mais il en était de son honneur d'homme. Le problème n'était donc pas dans la nature de la mission mais de son partenaire : Heero Yuy. Wufei était un solitaire et préférait les missions seul, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Les mads n'avaient pas hésité à lui confier cette mission, il était le mieux placé pour aller dans un temple, où la méditation était une des principales préoccupations des adeptes, mais Yuy… Il aurait préféré faire la mission avec Maxwell, tiens. Mais bon, Maxwell, rester calme dans un temple bouddhiste, sans parler, pendant deux semaines… Impossible. Mais Winner et Barton, eux, savaient se tenir… Mais non, J avait désigné Yuy et celui-ci s'était empressé d'accepter cette mission comme d'habitude.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du temple où un moine les salua puis les guida à l'intérieur. Leur couverture sur place ? Deux jeunes étudiants en théologie qui intéressés par la religion bouddhiste avaient décidé de s'immerger un peu plus dans cette croyance et de venir, par conséquent, passer quelques jours dans ce temple. Après avoir rencontré le responsable de ces lieux, le moine les mena, à travers de froids couloirs en pierre, jusqu'à une chambre, petite, spartiate, possédant en tout et pour tout un lit superposé et une table avec deux chaises. Un broc d'eau était posé sur celle-ci pour se rafraîchir tandis que douche et toilettes étaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une petite fenêtre donnait vue sur la cour et une bougie permettait un éclairage minimum quand la nuit tombait. Il les informa de l'heure des repas et leur précisa qu'aucun bruit n'était autorisé pour respecter la quiétude des lieux puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Wufei se retourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce après l'avoir salué. Heero était allongé sur le lit du dessous. Le pilote du Shenlog fronça les sourcils. Il aurait au moins pu avoir la politesse de lui demander s'il voulais dormir dans celui du haut. 'Bon, c'est vrai que je préfère dormir en haut…' Il grimpa à l'échelle et s'installa pour lire du S. King, un auteur d'avant AC. '…Mais il aurait pu me demander mon avis.'

* * *

Au repas, le soir de leur arrivée, ils repérèrent rapidement leur cible et pendant trois jours ils l'observèrent discrètement, établissant ainsi son emploi du temps de la journée. Heero, en accord avec lui-même, était allé faire un tour dans le bureau de responsable mais n'y avait rien trouvé. Il l'avait prévenu quand même, mais comme d'habitude, il avait déjà pris sa décision et ça l'énervait. 'Il a raison pourtant… Voir si le responsable est dans le coup est primordial mais je me sens toujours inférieur à lui quand je suis en sa présence… Pourquoi je me sens si vulnérable avec lui ?...' Wufei regarda la lune ronde et blanche par la fenêtre. Marcher le détendrait et la lune le guiderait dans la nuit. Il se leva silencieusement de son lit et sortit de la chambre. Il errait dans les couloirs, plongé dans ses pensées quand une petite lumière attira son attention. Il s'approcha discrètement. Leur cible, un portable sous le bras gauche et une bougie dans la main droite marchait rapidement. Wufei le suivit jusqu'à ce que le corps de son ennemi disparaisse derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il resta un moment dans l'ombre. 'Emporter un portable dans un temple où on est sensé méditer loin de toute civilisation.' Il secoua la tête de dépit. 'Quel barbare !' Puis il sourit. Yuy aussi avait emmené le sien. Il retourna dans leur chambre commune, l'avertir de son intéressante découverte. 

Ils décidèrent que Wufei surveillerai leur cible le lendemain après-midi pendant qu'Heero irai fouiller sa chambre et copier le disque dur de son ordinateur.

* * *

Wufei, assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de lui, faisait semblant de méditer depuis deux heures. Il fut surpris de le voir se lever alors qu'il restait encore une bonne heure à Yuy pour faire son travail normalement. Il appuya sur l'émetteur de son poignet et commença véritablement sa méditation. 

Heero regarda le bip clignotant de son bracelet puis observa la barre de téléchargement de l'ordinateur. Encore deux minutes… Alors qu'il replaçait le portable où il l'avait trouvé, il entendit des pas approcher et eut juste le temps de se glisser sous le lit avant de se faire repérer. Il était obligé de replier un peu les jambes et cette position était tout sauf confortable… mais il était un soldat… Parfait de surcroît donc il assuma.

* * *

Wufei entra dans la chambre. Heero était allongé sur le dos et attendait. 

« Alors ? »

« Mission accomplie… Mais les mads nous demandent de rester jusqu'au terme de son séjour pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et continuer la surveillance. » Wufei hocha la tête, jeta un œil au corps semblant courbaturé devant lui puis capta un regard cobalt, s'y perdit quelques minutes avant de reprendre contenance, de lui tendre un morceau de pain et de monter sur sa couchette. Heero regarda le pain, surpris puis le mangea. Si l'autre baka n'avait pas décidé de jeûner ce soir, il aurait pu aller manger… Avec Wufei.

* * *

Heero ne bougeait pas et il semblait vraiment méditer depuis trois heures maintenant mais le pilote du Shenlong voyait la crispation des muscles de son dos et admirait sa maîtrise. Ne pas bouger alors que l'ensemble de son corps, tendu comme un arc ne demandait que ça… Wufei se secoua mentalement. A cause de lui, il n'arrivait même plus à méditer convenablement.

* * *

Il le regarda s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit, silencieux. Wufei soupira puis fouilla son sac avant de s'asseoir sur les fesses de son partenaire en lui bloquant les bras avec les jambes. La réaction d'Heero ne se fit pas attendre et il essaya de se débattre mais Wufei, les mains enduites d'huile de massage, appuya fermement sur ses épaules. 

« Ne bouge pas, Yuy. » Le pilote du Wing sentant les mains de Wufei lui détendre les muscles par de savantes pressions se laissa faire. Le chinois souriait. Yuy, complètement détendu, poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir sans s'en rendre compte. Un peu de plus et il ronronnait… Trop mignon. Wufei secoua la tête à cette pensée. Non, non, non… On ne trouvait pas son coéquipier trop mignon et encore moins Heero Yuy. Il se leva légèrement et le fit se retourner pour poursuivre le massage au niveau du torse. Concentré, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que deux yeux cobalt l'observaient attentivement. Il préférait rester à genou lorsqu'il commençait ses massages, il avait ainsi plus d'amplitude dans ses mouvements pour décontracter les muscles les plus tendus, mais maintenant qu'il avait fait le plus gros du travail, il se décida à s'asseoir.

Vêtus seulement d'un tee-shirt et de leur boxer, Wufei sut immédiatement que cette idée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure quand il sentit leurs virilités se toucher et des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son partenaire dont le bleu des yeux s'était assombri de désir et le contempla sans bouger. Ses mains, immobiles sur le torse du japonais, se crispèrent lorsque d'un léger coup de rein, Heero renouvela le frottement. Le corps de Wufei trembla de nouveau alors que son esprit luttait pour ne pas se laisser emporter. D'un nouveau coup de rein plus puissant, Heero inversa leur position tandis que Wufei pestait tout en le fusillant du regard.

« Faite moins de bruit » lança une voix derrière la porte de bois. Heero sourit malicieusement et captura les lèvres du chinois. Ce dernier se rebella pour finalement participer à la bataille qui se déroulait dans sa bouche, bien décidé à en sortir vainqueur.

Une langue curieuse sillonnait maintenant son torse, allumant des brasiers dans tout son être et Wufei essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de gémir sous cet assaut de plaisir. Après avoir soigneusement léché et mordillé les tétons, Heero était descendu jusqu'au nombril qu'il avait exploré avec soin puis il fit glisser le boxer de son compagnon. Il capta les onyx ardents et mis un doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence avant de la poser délicatement sur son gland pour un petit bisou. Wufei serra les lèvres alors que la langue exploratrice s'amusait, montant, encerclant sa verge. Ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps et l'aspiration brutale de son sexe à l'intérieur de la bouche du japonais l'obligea à mordre dans l'oreiller pour ne pas crier. Les mouvements d'Heero d'une lenteur excessive le frustraient au plus haut point et l'arrêt subit de toutes caresses lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Heero l'embrassa et récupéra le flacon de massage posé sur la table de nuit avant de le regarder. Wufei, haletant, avait suivi le geste de son compagnon et regarda celui-ci qui attendait semble-t-il une réponse avant de continuer plus loin. Il hésita puis ferma de nouveau les yeux, acceptant la suite. Il reçut un petit baiser sur les lèvres et quelques secondes plus tard, la langue chaude du japonais recommençait sa douce torture. Une légère pression se fit sentir sur son intimité avant qu'il ne ressente un doigt s'insérer en lui. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et la présence de ce doigt là où il ne devait pas être le contrariait un peu. Lorsqu'un second le rejoignit, tout son corps se crispa. Heero l'avait sentit, le chinois en était sûr mais il continuait à faire de lents allers-retours sur sa hampe tout en bougeant ses doigts dans son anus. La douleur reflua et Wufei se détendit un peu, essayant de se concentrer sur la langue libertine. Au troisième, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer ses lèvres et était prêt à demander à Heero de tout arrêter, tant pis s'il lui en voulait, mais une onde de plaisir le traversa alors que les doigts aventureux venaient d'atteindre sa prostate. Il se laissa emporter par ce flux de plaisir pour, quelques secondes après, se libérer dans la bouche d'Heero. Ce dernier avala la semence de son amant puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Il l'assit doucement sur ses cuisses, faisant frotter leurs sexes tendus et durs. Wufei passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais, ses cheveux noirs et fins à présent libres sur son cou, l'embrassa puis se redressa, présentant son intimité à la verge lubrifiée qui l'attendait. Il fit descendre son bassin et son anneau de muscles s'étira encore sous la pression. C'était douloureux et seul le gland était en lui.

« Tu es très étroit, c'est pour ça que tu as mal, Wu… Détends-toi… »

Heero lui caressa la nuque avec tendresse et sa respiration se calma mais avant qu'il ne recommence à bouger, Heero, d'un puissant coup de rein, le pénétra entièrement. Wufei lui mordit violemment l'épaule pour s'empêcher de crier, alors qu'il se retrouvait totalement et douloureusement empalé. Avant que ce dernier ne recouvre complètement ses esprits et se décide à le tuer, Heero se retira puis se renfonça entièrement en lui en prenant soin de frapper sa prostate. Wufei tressauta devant ce nouvel afflux de plaisir, puis subit pendant quelques instants les coups de rein de son amant avant de reprendre les rênes de leur ébat, toute douleur envolée. Il embrassa le japonais, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ça allait mieux puis régla la cadence de ses va-et-vient, d'abord lente comme ceux qu'Heero lui prodiguait puis il accéléra encore et encore. La sueur perlait sur leurs deux corps alors que Wufei montait et descendait, se cambrant sous le plaisir, attisant sans relâche le feu ardent de la passion qui leur dévorait les entrailles. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer, Heero masturba le sexe devant lui au même rythme qui était imposé et ils jouirent tous les deux dans un synchronisme parfait. Leur cri de satisfaction fut étouffé par l'oreiller qu'Heero avait récupéré et après quelques instants de silence reposant où chacun essayait de récupérer son souffle, il se retira et s'allongea entraînant son amant avec lui. Il essuya le sperme de Wufei sur leurs deux corps avec la taie puis il l'a jeta par terre et remonta les couvertures. Ils s'endormirent apaisés.

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le petit… accident et Wufei passait la plus grande partie de son temps à méditer et à réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Autant ne pas se voiler la face, il avait apprécié, et il ne s'était pas senti dominé, plutôt… co-dominant mais… Ils étaient deux garçons, il ne voulait pas trahir sa femme, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sentiments envers Heero et il ne connaissait pas non plus les siens à son égard… Désir ou plus… Il sentit ses muscles se tendrent et essaya de se calmer. Hum, répondons par ordre : le premier problème n'en était plus vraiment un, même s'il y a quelques jours, il aurait été choqué de s'imaginer avoir une relation avec un homme, mais bon… les choses avaient évolué et il pourrait l'accepter. Pour Meiran… Le visage de sa femme repassa dans son esprit. Il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il aimait vraiment Heero, elle lui pardonnerait de se mettre avec lui. Pour elle l'amour était la seule chose qui accordait tous les pardons. Seulement, on arrivait alors aux troisième et quatrième questions : quels étaient ses propres sentiments et ceux d'Heero? Et là… Il soupira. Une migraine carabinée commençait à naître dans sa tête et il décida de retourner dans sa chambre. 

Heero le regarda s'asperger le visage avant de se tenir à la table, les yeux fermés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant de lui. Wufei sursauta légèrement en le sentant si près.

« Mal au crâne » murmura-t-il. Heero lui prit la main puis le fit asseoir sur son lit, dos à lui, entre ses jambes. Il appuya doucement sur ses tempes avec deux de ses doigts en exerçant de petits cercles. Wufei se détendit légèrement et s'appuya un peu plus sur son torse. Le temps semblait être suspendu quand Heero chuchota.

« Pourquoi… » Il hésitait et Heero qui butait sur les mots c'était assez rare pour que Wufei écoute attentivement

« Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis… depuis cette nuit ? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir fait mal ? » Sa voix, basse, tremblait un peu et Wufei se retourna brutalement, ses jambes posées de chaque côté des cuisses du japonais. Il fixa ses onyx dans les deux yeux cobalts qui lui faisait face, à la fois attendri et excédé.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Heero. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est juste que… que je devais remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, mes… sentiments. » Heero l'écoutait concentré puis hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension.

« Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de… faire le point. »

« Et ? » Wufei se mordait la lèvre inférieure, anxieux de savoir ce qu'Heero avait conclu de cette expérience.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour montrer mes sentiments, mais je vous considère tous les cinq comme mes amis, ma famille… » Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Wufei sans qu'Heero n'y fasse attention

« Mais c'est… différent avec toi. J'aime beaucoup être auprès de toi ; tu sais être calme et concentré quand tu te bats ou complètement déchaîné quand tu coures après Duo… J'apprécie ce côté indompté et indomptable… » Il capta le regard attentif de Wufei « Je crois que… j'aime à être ton rival, ton ami et ton amant et j'ai envie de continuer à être ses trois facettes pour toi. » Wufei ne répondait pas et Heero attendait, à son tour inquiet. Le pilote du Shenlong s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement puis passionnément.

« Moi aussi je veux continuer d'être tout ça à la fois avec toi. » dit-il en souriant.

« Faite moins de bruit » Les deux pilotes se sourirent puis ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, rassurés de leurs sentiments respectifs, le bras d'Heero enlaçant tendrement le chinois tandis que la main de ce dernier était posée, possessive sur sa taille.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à s'endormir, Heero chuchota :

« Tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il faut faire exactement quand on médite, j'en ai marre de rester sans bouger pendant des heures. »

Les onyx pétillants et moqueurs captèrent les cobalts tandis qu'une petite moue se dessinait sur les lèvres du japonais. Le sourire de Wufei s'élargit et il l'embrassa amoureusement.

Heero sourit à son tour, resserra son étreinte et s'endormit à la suite de son compagnon.

OWARI

* * *

**Fini le :** 2 août 2006 

**Lemon : **Position d'Andromaque

**Prochainement : **  
OS 2/10 : 3 x 2  
OS 3/10 : 4 x 1  
OS 4/10 : 2 x 1  
OS 5/10 : 5 x 4

C'est juste pour vous donnez une idée des futurs couples, les autres ne sont pas encore fait...  
Je pense que j'updaterai une fois par mois.  
Bye


	2. Montagnes Russes

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Défi : **Histoires en 4 pages Times NR, 10 lemons et couples différents, chaque persos est deux fois uke et deux fois sème, 5 sont en POV et 5 sont en récit, 5 se déroulent pendant la guerre et 5 sont après guerre…

* * *

**Couples :** 3 x 2 

**Résumé : **Duo veut aller faire des montagnes russes à la fête foraine, mais ses coéquipiers y mettent une condition.

**Genre :** Récit - Lemon

**Commencé le :** 3 août 2006

* * *

**OS 2/10**  
**Montagnes russes**

* * *

Duo était calme, très calme. Depuis deux jours, un silence reposant s'était installé dans la planque où ils s'étaient réfugiés au grand plaisir des quatre pilotes. Pourquoi ? La raison était simple : Duo les avait supplié de le laisser aller à la fête foraine pour faire des montagnes russes. Il y en avait une qui s'installait dans dix jours dans la ville de leur prochaine planque et ils avaient accepté à condition que durant une semaine, il soit particulièrement calme. Pas de longs monologues sans queue ni tête, pas de blagues idiotes envers eux, pas de surnoms débiles… Bref, une torture pour Duo qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour décompresser et se changer les idées. Voyant qu'il allait devenir fou à rester à la planque, Trowa lui proposa de l'accompagner faire quelques courses et Duo, heureux de trouver une occupation, accepta.

* * *

Ils marchaient tous les deux sur le trottoir, essayant de ne pas paraître suspects tout en restant discrets. Ils avaient atterri dans une ville pour changer et pas dans un coin perdu. Pas bien grande mais au moins ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire des kilomètres pour aller à la supérette. Trowa jeta un œil à Duo, qui ne disait toujours rien. 

« On ne t'a pas demandé de devenir muet, Duo. Seulement de ne pas parler continuellement. » Duo stoppa et le fixa, surpris, avant de revenir à sa hauteur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Trowa en s'arrêtant à son tour et en le regardant.

« Rien, rien… C'est juste que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de faire de si longues phrases. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du français.

« Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de te taire et tu y arrives quand même, non ? » Duo resta interdit quelques secondes puis suivit son ami qui était reparti.

« Très drôle » bouda Duo. Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit et Duo sourit à son tour.

'Bon au moins, j'ai réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire parce que depuis deux jours, même si on est plus tranquille, son sourire me manquait.'

Ils arrivaient à un carrefour quand Duo jura. Trowa se retourna juste à temps pour le voir sprinter jusqu'au milieu du carrefour où deux enfants de deux-trois ans avaient décidé de se promener après avoir échappé à la surveillance de leur mère. Il y avait cependant peu de chance pour que la voiture de sport qui roulait à vive allure pour pouvoir passer au vert les ait vu. La mère qui s'était aperçue de l'absence de ses enfants et surtout de la voiture qui arrivait, était en état de choc, regardant la scène, impuissante. Les autres passants observaient aussi la tragédie qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux, incapables de détourner les yeux pour autant. Alors que le conducteur se rapprochait et tentait vainement de stopper sa voiture, une tornade brune s'interposa et attrapa les deux enfants dans ses bras. Duo eut juste le temps d'amortir l'impact en le recevant au niveau de l'omoplate droite sur le haut du pare-chocs. Le véhicule malgré la trace de gomme qu'il avait laissé sur la route les renvoya, du fait de sa vitesse, vers l'avant et les trois corps firent un vole plané. Duo, tenant fermement les deux enfants dans ses bras, évalua rapidement le point de chute. Il allait leur tomber dessus et même s'il n'était pas bien lourd, il doutait que les deux enfants s'en sortent indemnes en se faisant écraser entre lui et le capot de cette autre voiture. Il se retourna d'un rapide coup de hanche et attendit le choc. C'est étrange comme le temps semble se ralentir dans ces moments-là. Il entendait dans un bruit de fond le cri de le foule qui assistait à l'accident…, son cœur qui tapait dans sa poitrine assez calme, habitué à recevoir un tel flot d'adrénaline…, celui des enfants aussi, qui blottis dans ses bras n'avaient sans doute pas compris ce qui se passait.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une personne lui parlait, lui tapotant doucement les joues. Encore un peu groggy, il regardait ces lèvres bougées puis soudain le voile sembla se déchirer et le son des sirènes et des voix lui parvint, assourdissant. Il essaya de se lever mais la douleur dans son épaule et au bas des reins lui en dissuada. 

« Ne bougez pas, nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital. Quel est votre nom ? Mr, Mr… » Duo ne répondit pas, il avait perçut Trowa du coin de l'œil. Il préviendrait les autres… C'était suffisant. Il perdit conscience.

* * *

Un plafond… blanc, des murs… blancs, ce bip régulier à en devenir fou et cette odeur d'antiseptique qui vous agresse les narines. 'Shit…Hôpital' Duo referma les yeux, il détestait ce genre d'endroit, en particulier quand c'était lui qui se trouvait être le patient. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front. 

« Vous êtes réveillé, je vous ai vu ouvrir les yeux. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » La jeune femme à ses côtés devait avoir une trentaine d'années environ et le regardait attentif, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Ca… va »

« Bien » dit-elle en souriant « Vous avez mal quelque part ? » Duo fit signe que non. « Le médecin va venir vous voir, est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Soif » répondit-il en passant sa langue sèche sur ses lèvres. Elle lui présenta un verre d'eau en le redressant un peu. Duo bu et se rallongea en soupirant puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'infirmière.

« Comment vont les enfants ? » Un magnifique sourire lui éclaira le visage cette fois-ci.

« Ils sont indemnes, même pas une petite égratignure. Leurs parents en ont pleuré de joie et ils ont demandé des nouvelles de leur sauveur. Je crois qu'il aimerait vous remercier de vive voix. Vous êtes devenu un héros. » Duo sourit tristement en se demandant s'ils le considèreraient encore comme un héros s'ils savaient sa véritable identité.

« … Est votre nom ? » Duo la contempla de nouveau, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas suivi le début de la conversation et sembla réfléchir. Il la regarda de nouveau un air confus sur le visage.

« Je… Je ne sais pas » Elle l'observa puis sourit de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça va vous revenir. Je vais aller chercher le médecin. »

Ce dernier l'examina.

« Vous avez une amnésie passagère due sûrement à la commotion cérébrale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre mémoire vous reviendra d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, il faut vous reposez pour que vos blessures ne se rouvrent pas. » Duo acquiesça, docilement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le décor était différent et… inconnu. Le silence, une odeur de pin, et une tapisserie bleue, un peu passée sur les murs.

« Nouvelle planque » Il tourna doucement sa tête, encore douloureuse en direction de la voix.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur » Duo observa Trowa qui, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, le surveillait. Son visage était fatigué, et malgré le ton neutre de cette remarque, Duo entrevit la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraude. Avant qu'il ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrit et les autres pilotes rentrèrent dans la chambre.

« Shazi. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Wufei essayait de garder son calme.

« Duo, est ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ? » Quatre le regardait comme s'il avait devant lui un enfant de quatre ans qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Et Heero ? Il était appuyé contre le mur, sans rien dire mais ses yeux glacials parlaient pour lui. Duo, bougea légèrement sur son lit et fit une petite grimace, avant d'observer chacun de ses coéquipiers.

« Je crois que je fais suffisamment de cauchemars pour ne pas rajouter la mort de deux enfants que j'AURAI peut-être pu sauver mais pour lesquels je n'aurai rien tenter par peur de mourir ou de me faire capturer. TOUS LES JOURS, je le prends ce risque pour tuer d'autres personnes, alors pour une fois que c'était pour sauver et non pour détruire… » Ses améthystes brillaient d'une rage sourde alors que les mots glissaient froidement de ses lèvres. Il referma les yeux, fatigué « Certains morts sont trop difficiles à oublier... » Chuchota-t-il, comme pour lui-même avant de s'endormir.

* * *

« Aïeee… » Duo enfouit son visage dans le coussin alors que Quatre lui injectait un anti-douleur dans la cuisse. « Trowa, lâche-moi s'il te plaît » 

Voyant qu'il restait impassible, il regarda derrière lui. Son bourreau préparait une seconde seringue, pas du tout troublé par les plaintes du pilote du Deathscyte. Ce dernier reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, résigné.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous mettre à deux contre moi. Aaaaaïeeeee… »

« Pas du tout » déclara Quatre en souriant avant de sortir. Un petit silence s'établit.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Duo releva la tête, surpris de voir que Trowa était encore là. Le natté se retourna sur son côté gauche étudiant le visage devant lui.

« Ca va » Sa voix trembla un peu. Trowa s'allongea à côté de lui puis le prit dans ses bras, doucement.

« Personne ne t'en veux, tu sais. On a juste eu peur…, peur que le Dieu de la mort décide de rejoindre son royaume un peu trop tôt,… beaucoup trop tôt. » Ses derniers mots chuchotés à son oreille lui firent des frissons dans le dos. 'Peut-être que…' Duo releva la tête vers son ami, s'arrêtant imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres avant de se perdre dans deux émeraudes. Leur visage se rapprocha, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, hésitantes d'abord, passionnées ensuite devant le répondant de leurs consoeurs. Ils se séparèrent et Trowa posa le menton sur la tête châtain.

« J'ai cru que tu allais mourir » souffla-t-il. Duo serra un peu plus sa main sur la taille du français, cherchant à le rassurer.

« Tout va bien, maintenant » murmura Duo avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, tandis que ses mains glissaient sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Leur respiration s'était accélérée, chacun ayant décidé d'aller explorer le territoire inconnu devant lui par de douces caresses. Trowa se recula soudainement. Duo le regarda, déconcerté.

« On ne peut pas faire ça » Devant le voile de tristesse qui apparut dans les prunelles améthystes, il ajouta « Pas aujourd'hui… Tu es encore en convalescence, tu ne dois pas forcer sur tes blessures… Et puis, tu as encore un peu de fièvre » L'américain, le contempla, essayant de deviner la raison du doute qu'il avait senti sur la dernière phrase, puis se blottit dans les bras protecteurs du pilote du Heavyarms.

« Le fait que je sois blessé ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Trowa… Pas depuis que j'ai cru t'avoir perdu dans l'espace. » Le corps à côté de lui se détendit, soulagé.

« Merci, Duo » Ce dernier sourit avant de s'endormir, heureux.

* * *

« Vous m'aviez promis » Duo était debout torse nu, une atèle à l'épaule, un bandage sur la tête et un autre défait autour des reins que Quatre était en train de refaire avant que le natté ne se lève d'un bond, révolté. 

« Duo, rassis-toi, s'il te plaît. »

« On ne revient pas sur sa parole. On peut pas dire que j'ai fait beaucoup de bruit pendant ces dix jours alors je veux allez faire des montagnes russes. » Il regardait les trois autres occupants de la pièce qui se tenaient appuyé contre le mur, ses améthystes brillantes de colère.

« Assis » La voix était froide et n'admettait aucune dénégation. Duo se retourna, surpris et s'assis rapidement. Quatre était sans aucun doute le plus calme d'entre eux mais il ne valait mieux pas le mettre en colère et à la lueur qui dansait dans ses turquoises, sa patience commençait à être à bout. Il lui refit son bandage, se leva et le dévisagea, très sérieux.

« Tes blessures sont presque guéries mais il est hors de question que tu fasses des montagnes russes, étant donné qu'il y a à peine une semaine tu as eu une commotion cérébrale donc tu restes dans ta chambre, tu te reposes… et SI tu essayais d'y aller quand même, je te jure que j'irai te chercher par la peau des fesses et que je t'attacherai au montant du lit jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétabli. Et ce, avec ou sans le consentement de Trowa. Compris ? » Duo jeta un regard implorant aux autres pilotes, qui semblaient eux aussi étonnés, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas décidés à l'aider.

« Duo, j'attends une réponse. » Ce dernier en voyant l'air déterminé de son ami, n'eut aucun doute sur l'exécution de cette menace s'il refusait ou désobéissait et acquiesça, résigné.

« Merci » dit Quatre, son sourire revenu. « Repose-toi » et il suivit Heero et Wufei.

Trowa s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-il en jouant avec les mèches qui couraient sur le front du blessé. Duo fit une petite moue.

« Tu aurais pu m'aider contre Quatre. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je crois que je t'attacherais dès maintenant aux barreaux du lit. » Trowa le regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux et Duo lui happa les lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue. Les émeraudes pétillantes disparurent bientôt de son champ de vision alors que les lèvres de Trowa parsemaient sa gorge de petits baisers-papillon. Elles descendirent jusqu'aux tétons qu'elles mordillèrent, léchèrent, sucèrent avec application laissant un Duo pantelant. Se maintenant sur ses bras au-dessus du blessé, Trowa évita le ventre bandé et descendit directement vers le boxer qu'il retira rapidement. Il posa doucement mais fermement ses mains sur les hanches dessous lui et lécha sur toute sa longueur la hampe dressée. Duo se mordit la lèvre et le français sourit. Il donna de petits coups de langue, puis la prit entièrement dans sa bouche en exerçant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Duo gémit une fois, deux fois… A la troisième, Trowa fit glisser ses dents en remontant sur le sexe tendu, ses doigts malaxant les testicules de son amant. Arrivé au sommet, il repoussa le prépuce et suçota le gland mis à nu, tandis qu'il refermait ses doigts à la base du sexe de Duo tout en caressant la zone sensible entre ses deux bourses. Duo haletait devant les sensations provoquées par ces différentes simulations et orgasma, les doigts de Trowa sur son sexe l'empêchant de jouir tandis que son autre main lui interdisait tous mouvements du bassin. Trowa l'embrassa jusqu'à plus souffle, caressant le corps au dessous de lui qui tremblait devant cette jouissance différée. Il suça ses doigts sensuellement devant les yeux brillants de Duo et fit glisser sa main sur son flanc jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il écarta avant d'y introduire profondément deux de ses doigts. Il toucha rapidement la zone sensible et la lueur de douleur dans les améthystes disparut, laissant place au plaisir. Il en ajouta un autre, s'amusant des grognements de frustration de Duo lorsqu'il frôlait sa prostate sans la toucher. Le jugeant convenablement préparé, il plaça les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules, s'avança jusqu'à sa bouche et dans un baiser brûlant, il le pénétra en une seule fois. Immobile, il contempla son partenaire qui, les yeux fermés, calmait sa respiration, en attendant que ses muscles internes s'adaptent à cette étrange présence. Lorsque les améthystes réapparurent, emplies de désir, Trowa se remit en mouvement, alternant les coups rapides et lents, frappant inlassablement la prostate de Duo qui crispait spasmodiquement ses doigts dans les draps.

« Tro', plus vite… »

Trowa lui bloqua les hanches, pour ne pas rouvrir sa blessure et accéléra ses mouvements, les rendants plus puissants et plus profonds à chacun de ses coups de rein.

« Aah…, encore… » Les doigts de Duo attrapèrent les cheveux du français alors qu'une onde de plaisir le submergeait. Il se libéra en un cri entre leurs deux corps tandis que Trowa éjaculait, dans une dernière poussée, à l'intérieur de lui, avant de s'étendre doucement et de poser sa tête sur son torse. La poitrine de Duo se soulevait rapidement, son cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine, faisant un écho à celui de Trowa alors que les deux amants redescendaient lentement de leur extase. Trowa se retira, et ils s'embrassèrent avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comblés.

« Finalement, je crois que je ne regrette pas les montagnes russes… Les manèges français sont bien plus excitants » déclara Duo avec un sourire espiègle. Trowa sourit à son tour et après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent.

OWARI

* * *

**Fini le :** 3 août 2006 

**Lemon : **Posture de l'enclume

**Prochainement : **  
OS 3/10 : 4 x 1

A dans un mois  
Bye


	3. Découverte du désert

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Défi : **Histoires en 4 pages Times NR, 10 lemons et couples différents, chaque persos est deux fois uke et deux fois sème, 5 sont en POV et 5 sont en récit, 5 se déroulent pendant la guerre et 5 sont après guerre…

* * *

**Couples :** 4 x 1

**Résumé : **Heero s'est écrasé dans le désert. Son seul espoir est que l'un de ses coéquipiers le retrouvent...

**Genre :** Récit - Lemon

**Commencé le :** 3 août 2006

* * *

**OS 3/10  
Découverte du désert**

* * *

Chaleur… Le soleil, implacable, étoile de feu régnant en maître incontesté dans le ciel azur de ce pays, dardait sur le sol sablonneux ses rayons brûlants. Les dunes ridées par le vent semblaient interminables au jeune garçon qui les parcourait depuis deux jours. Son gundam avait été touché en plein vol et il avait eu juste le temps nécessaire pour se poser mais les dégâts étaient considérables et l'empêchaient de redécoller. Il avait tenté d'envoyer un message au quatrième pilote mais il n'avait aucune idée s'il avait été transmis avant son atterrissage catastrophe… Il regarda l'horizon devant lui… Rien… Seulement du sable à perte de vue et l'impression étrange que l'air était plus épais au ras du sol à cause de la chaleur… Il avait été entraîné à subir toutes sortes de contraintes mais il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et la soif se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il avait économisé son eau au maximum mais depuis trois heures, il avait abandonné sa gourde dans cet enfer. Son seul credo était d'avancer, avancer sans relâche, ne pas s'arrêter, car il savait qu'il n'aurait plus alors la volonté pour repartir et seule la mort viendrait le chercher. Un pas puis un autre, ses jambes mues par sa seule volonté, continuaient tandis que ses sens se brouillaient ; il n'entendait que le sifflement du vent dans le sable lui soufflant d'abandonner, de se laisser aller tandis que ses yeux le trahissaient lui montrant des morceaux de paradis trompeurs. Sa langue sèche semblait avoir doublé de volume dans sa bouche et sa peau était irritée par le sable qui s'immisçait dans ses vêtements et se mêlait à sa sueur. Sa raison lui imposait de continuer mais son corps était à bout et butant contre un monticule de sable, il s'écroula. Il respirait doucement, essayant de lutter contre la fatigue qui l'engourdissait. Deux yeux turquoise s'immiscèrent dans son esprit, tels deux oasis dans ce désert brûlant et il entendait la voix de Quatre, douce et à la fois impitoyable, lui dire de continuer de se battre, qu'il venait le chercher, le ramener auprès de lui. Heero s'apaisa. Même si ce n'était encore qu'un rêve, celui-ci par la seule présence de cet ange du désert, le rassura et il tenta de préserver le reste de ses forces, allongé dans le sable.

* * *

Le réveil est brutal et douloureux. Ma tête est prête à exploser sous la douleur et le bruit du moteur me remplit les oreilles, augmentant encore mon mal de tête. Mes yeux me brûlent et j'ai chaud, tellement chaud… J'ouvre doucement les paupières mais la lumière m'aveugle, provoquant un nouvel élancement dans mon crâne.

« Garde les yeux fermés, Heero. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » La voix est douce comme dans mon rêve et j'obéis mais je ne peux tout de même m'empêcher de vérifier si ce n'est pas encore une de mes illusions.

« Qu… Quatre ? » Ma gorge est sèche et la langue que je passe sur mes lèvres craquelées pour tenter de les humidifier l'est tout autant.

« C'est moi, tout va bien » Son ton est rassurant et je me détends dans ses bras.

* * *

Quelque chose de frais m'entoure et je soupire de bien être à ce contact. De l'eau… Cette pensée me traverse l'esprit et j'ouvre les yeux en me redressant rapidement, mais deux bras me soulèvent du bain avant que je ne puisse étancher ma soif. Je tourne la tête vers l'opportun et me retrouve plongé dans deux turquoises, oubliant momentanément toute ma frustration. Quatre me sourit et me porte jusqu'à un lit dans une pièce voisine où il me dépose avant de placer un drap sur moi et de sortir de la pièce. Et, là d'un coup, je m'aperçois d'une part que je suis NU, d'autre part qu'il m'a VU nu et enfin que la douleur de mon corps se rappelle à moi alors que l'effet apaisant de l'eau sur ma peau ne se fait plus sentir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore plus chaud tout d'un coup surtout quand le sourire de Quatre s'élargit un peu plus à son retour. Il pose un plateau sur la petite table à côté du lit et ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur quand il me parle de nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu sais… Et puis tu es très mignon quand tu rougis. » Nouveau coup de chaud et pas à cause du soleil, là c'est sûr. Il porte à mes lèvres une cuillère remplie de bouillon et je l'avale avidement. Il recommence une seconde fois mais j'ai soif, trop soif pour me contenter de si peu et j'essaye de lui prendre l'assiette des mains mais il me repousse doucement mais fermement.

« Ton corps n'acceptera pas de recevoir tant de liquide en une seule fois. Il faut t'hydrater lentement. » La petite grimace que je fais le fait rire mais ne semble pas pour autant le rendre plus sensible à l'urgence de ma soif et il continue à me donner à boire à la cuillère.

« Ne te frottes pas les yeux » Je le regarde étonné alors qu'il repose l'assiette vide et m'attrape les poignets pour les reposer sur le lit. J'arrête de bouger mais alors qu'il rapporte l'assiette à la cuisine, le gratouillement me reprend et j'ai les yeux rougis quand il s'assoit à nouveau.

« Il faut que tu prennes des comprimés et tu vas devoir garder les yeux bandés deux ou trois jours. » Je le regarde d'un air déterminé avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

« Nous devons rejoindre les autres au cas où les profs nous confieraient une nouvelle mission. Nous sommes en guerre Quatre, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer. »

Il soupire en me dévisageant.

« Rashid ! »

Son cri me surprend un peu et je vois la porte s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard alors que le Maganac fait son apparition. Quatre se met à lui parler en arabe et il hoche la tête. Je me méfie un peu mais Quatre se retourne vers moi alors que Rashid n'a pas bougé et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Je reste complètement interdit devant son geste, à tel point que je ne peux empêcher Rashid de s'asseoir sur mon torse, bloquant mes bras de ses jambes. Alors que j'essaye de me débattre en utilisant mes jambes, Quatre les attache solidement au lit puis fait de même avec mes bras et ma taille. Je le fusille du regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Je m'assure que tu restes tranquille pendant ta convalescence. »

« Je vais très bien » Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel et ses boucles blondes bougent légèrement alors qu'il soupire en secouant la tête. Il se place à genou sur le lit derrière moi et nos regards se croisent à l'envers.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… » Il sourit en entendant mes paroles.

« Ca risque de piquer un peu, d'accord ? »

Il n'attend pas que je lui réponde et après avoir bloqué ma tête avec ses genoux, il verse quelques gouttes de liquide dans chacun de mes yeux. Je cligne des paupières dès qu'il les relâche et il me laisse faire en m'observant attentivement. Lorsque j'arrive à le fixer de nouveau, il maintient mon œil gauche ouvert et applique un produit plus épais cette fois-ci. Mes paupières essayent de bouger instinctivement pour enlever cette intrusion mais Quatre m'en empêche et les ferme lui-même, s'arrangeant pour maintenir le produit à l'intérieur. Il applique une compresse humide sur mon œil puis y pose un petit objet dessus, pas très lourd mais suffisamment pour m'empêcher de le rouvrir et recommence l'opération sur le second. Je vois son visage disparaître alors qu'il ferme mon œil droit puis il entoure ma tête d'un bandage, finissant de me plonger dans l'obscurité.

« Tu prends les comprimés comme un grand ou je te les mets de force dans la bouche ? » Il me caresse les cheveux et je tourne mon visage vers lui.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas » J'essaye de conserver une voix ferme malgré mon infériorité.

« C'est un défi ? »

La question de Quatre me laisse perplexe et même si je ne peux le voir, je suis certain qu'il sourit. Je sens alors son souffle près de ma joue et quand ses lèvres fraîches se déposent de nouveau sur les miennes, je tente de participer à l'échange mais il m'en empêche, m'obligeant d'abord à avaler ses foutus comprimés qui sont à présent dans ma bouche. Je soupire contre ses lèvres, résigné avant de les avaler mais une fois fait, sa langue revient à la charge, curieuse et la mienne l'accompagne docile dans son excursion de mon palais. Nous nous séparons légèrement haletants. Je sens son visage se rapprocher de nouveau de moi et alors que j'essaye malgré moi de capter une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres gercées avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il rit devant mon grognement frustré.

« Il faut que tu te reposes… » Et il referme la porte doucement.

* * *

Voilà deux jours qu'il me maintient attaché dans cette chambre et je commence vraiment à perdre patience. Un courant d'air frais passe sur mon torse, le drap recouvrant simplement le bas de mon corps et je tourne la tête vers la porte. Après l'avoir entendu se fermer, des pas s'approchent et je sens le matelas s'affaisser.

« As-salâm 'aleïkoum »

« Hn »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur »

« Détache-moi. » Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou et glissent le long de ma clavicule droite avant de passer à sa voisine et de remonter jusqu'à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

« Je n'en ai pas envie » Juste un murmure mais je sens ses dents mordiller mon lobe d'oreille comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« S'il te plaît » Sa bouche est descendue sur mon torse et allume à présent des brasiers sur chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'il s'amuse à mordiller, à lécher… Je n'arrive plus à savoir : est-ce que j'ai mal ou est-ce que ça me plaît ? Douleur ou plaisir… Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il fait glisser le drap sur ma peau, et que sa langue le suit, plus bas toujours plus bas, puis… Le vide. Ma respiration est saccadée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté.

« Quatre… » Je sens ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes puis sa langue qui s'insinue à l'intérieur mais c'est différent de tout à l'heure… A l'envers, il est à l'envers par rapport à moi, c'est pour ça que ses lèvres bougent différemment. Puis il se détache une nouvelle fois de moi mais ses doigts les remplacent, d'abord une caresse puis comme j'ouvre la bouche sous leur demande, je sens quelque chose de plus gros prendre leur place, entamant un va-et-vient dans ma bouche. Je manque de m'étouffer devant cette imposante incursion avant de crisper les doigts sur les draps alors que des mouvements identiques se reproduisent sur ma verge. Débutant dans ce domaine, je calque mes geste sur ce que fait Quatre et la lenteur qu'il nous impose me consume de l'intérieur. Alors que ma délivrance approche, il s'arrête de nouveau me laissant au bord de l'extase et libère ma bouche de son sexe avant que ses lèvres l'explorent de nouveau me laissant essoufflé.

« Sois patient, habibi » me souffle-t-il à l'oreille et sa caresse sur ma hampe dure me fait gémir. Un silence s'installe et je me demande pendant quelques secondes si Quatre n'est pas parti puis je me retrouve soudain sur le ventre, les genoux repliés de chaque côté de mon corps. Seules les sangles de mes chevilles ont été enlevées et celle de ma taille m'empêche de me mettre vraiment à quatre pattes. Avant que j'ai pu lui demander des explications, une langue mutine s'insinue dans mon intimité léchant avec application son contour, entrant parfois à l'intérieur, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir tandis que sa main a rejoint mon sexe et le caresse avec autant de constance. Je… n'en peux plus…

* * *

Deux de ses doigts sont maintenant en moi et j'ai du mal à me retenir de gémir en sentant un troisième et un quatrième les rejoindre presque simultanément. Les mouvements sont doux mais chaque entrée est synonyme de douleur… Aaaah… de plaisir… Mon esprit est embrouillé… Je crois que je suis entrain de le supplier de toucher cet endroit… à l'intérieur de moi… la source du plaisir mais Quatre ne semble pas d'accord et l'impact reste aléatoire, cruellement aléatoire. Je me mets alors à onduler autour de cette présence, me cambrant un peu plus pour essayer de capter cette onde de plaisir… Hmmm, je viens de frôler l'endroit… Le prochain impact sera synonyme de plaisir intense… Alors que j'amorce le mouvement libérateur, Quatre retire ses doigts, m'abandonnant le souffle court.

« QUATRE ! » Mon cri reflète toute ma colère, ma frustration et mon ressentiment face à ce geste. Je sens des gouttes de sueur glisser sur mon front alors que la tête de nouveau posée sur le coussin, j'essaie de reprendre une respiration régulière. Le torse de Quatre se retrouve soudain contre mon dos et je sens sa langue s'insinuer dans mon oreille gauche avant de me mordiller une nouvelle fois le lobe.

« Personne ne perçoit le lent mouvement du sable et pourtant le désert avance, inexorablement. » Sa voix s'écoule dans mon esprit comme une poignée de sable entre les doigts et son souffle brûlant caresse mon cou. Je sens son sexe gorgé frotter contre mon intimité, attisant mon désir. Il pousse sur mon intimité, sans tenir compte de la légère résistance que mes muscles lui opposent et je sens son gland en moi alors qu'une douleur filtre doucement de la zone envahie. Avec une lenteur calculée, il avance en moi et je ne peux empêcher des gémissements mi-plaintifs, mi-extatiques de sortir de ma bouche tandis que mes doigts se crispent autour des sangles. Une fois complètement en moi, il s'arrête et je ne peux retenir un soupir de satisfaction mêlé à du soulagement. Je n'avais jamais fait attention mais Quatre semble être bien proportionné et il est maintenant profondément installé en moi. Il se retire toujours aussi doucement avant de me pénétrer une nouvelle fois avec lenteur. Après trois allers-retours à la vitesse d'un escargot, mon désir s'est transformé en un véritable brasier et la jauge de ma frustration est en zone rouge. Je tourne la tête vers mon amant et pousse un grondement de frustration pour lui faire comprendre de se dépêcher un peu. Ses doigts glissent sur le bandeau qui me rend aveugle et j'imagine parfaitement ses turquoises brillantes embellies d'un sourire malicieux, légèrement sadique. Il se penche puis m'embrasse goulûment avant de me donner un puissant coup de rein, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. La petite brise se transforma dès lors en véritable tornade, chacune des rafales successives, plus puissantes les unes que les autres, me propulsant sans relâche vers l'avant alors que mes cris de plaisir se perdaient dans le souffle de mon prince du désert. Je me rapprochais toujours plus du fruit défendu, ce fruit que Quatre m'avait empêché d'atteindre auparavant, qu'il avait fait mûrir en moi avec lenteur et patience… Mon corps s'arqua sur une poussée encore plus importante et je jouis sous l'assaut, sentant, dans un même temps, la semence de Quatre inonder mon intimité. Nos corps, crispés à l'extrême quelques secondes plus tôt, s'affaissèrent ensemble, comblés.

« La patience est toujours récompensée » me chuchota Quatre à l'oreille en caressant tendrement mes côtes. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur étaient repus de ce fruit juteux et sucré que Quatre m'avait donné à goûter et je me sentis doucement enveloppé dans un sommeil accueillant, nullement incommodé par sa verge toujours en moi.

* * *

Un air rafraîchissant pénètre dans ma chambre transportant une douce odeur fruitée.

« Bien dormis ? » Je hoche la tête en souriant à la voix douce de Quatre avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant mes mains toujours prisonnières. 'La nuit dernière n'a donc aucune signification pour lui qu'il ne m'ait pas libéré ?' Les lèvres de Quatre me sortent de mes pensées et, oubliant mes doutes à leur contact, je réponds avidement à leur demande. Comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit, il chuchota :

« N'bghick » avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

« Anata ga daisuki desu » je sentis mes joues se réchauffer devant ma révélation instinctive « Mais pourquoi tu… » Son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et il ôta le bandeau avec douceur. Ses turquoises brillantes se fixèrent dans mes prunelles me plongeant avec délice dans cet océan et il ajouta, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres :

« Il me reste une journée pour te faire goûter à tous les trésors que renferme le désert, non ? »

OWARI

**Fini le :** 26 août 2006

**Lemon : **Levrette

**Prochainement : **  
OS 4/10 : 2 x 1

J'adore Quatre en sadique, je sais pas pourquoi : D

A dans un mois

Bye


	4. Plaisirs de l'informatique

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Défi : **Histoires en 4 pages Times NR, 10 lemons et couples différents, chaque persos est deux fois uke et deux fois sème, 5 sont en POV et 5 sont en récit, 5 se déroulent pendant la guerre et 5 sont après guerre…

* * *

**Couples :** 2 x 1

**Résumé : **Il y a Heero, son PC et Duo... Et ce dernier en a marre de passer en troisième position !

**Genre :** Récit - Lemon

**Commencé le :** 26 septembre 2006

**Ch'tite remarque :** Cet OS m'est venu alors que la copine de mon frère lui faisait remarquer qu'elle en avait marre qu'il soit si souvent devant son PC... lol

* * *

**OS 4/10**  
**Plaisirs de l'informatique**

* * *

Heero Yuy… Hacker de génie durant la guerre, capable de percer n'importe quel firewall, programmateur d'une bonne centaine de virus tous plus efficaces les uns que les autres… bref un master en informatique… Comment ai-je pu croire bêtement qu'il s'engagerait dans les Preventers avec Wufei et moi… Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il l'abandonnerait, lui, son fidèle compagnon…

Avec la fin de la guerre est venu le temps de nous recycler, nous les anciens pilotes de gundam. Miss Réléna avait tout prévu… Quatre reprend son empire, Trowa retourne au cirque rejoindre Catherine, Wufei et moi, chez les Preventers et Heero… La pauvre pensait naïvement qu'il accepterait de devenir son garde du corps et plus si affinité !... Bon ne lui jetons pas la pierre, j'étais dans l'erreur moi aussi. Enfin…, Mr a tout simplement décidé de conclure avec son portable adoré et de lui faire de nombreux microprocesseurs… Et ils vécurent heureux pendant de longues années… Donc Heero, lui, travaille dans une boîte informatique… Bon d'accord… Dans SA boîte informatique… Il est devenu en moins de six mois le plus grand fournisseur de programmes, logiciels, équipements et autres petits gadgets sur le marché. Quatre lui a fait sécuriser toute la partie informatique de son entreprise ce qui lui a fait un joli tremplin pour le développement de sa propre affaire… Jaloux, moi ? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de sa réussite, je suis jaloux du temps qu'il passe avec son ordinateur…

La guerre n'a pas que des conséquences désastreuses, elle rapproche aussi les gens… Heero, pilote de Wing et Duo, pilote du Deathscyte se sont rapprochés pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Pfff, je ne serai pas si énervé si c'était le cas… Oui, on s'est rapproché… Progressivement. D'abord ennemis, puis amis, puis un peu plus qu'amis. Il m'appréciait, moi aussi, et un jour dans la chambre que l'on partageait, dans une planque au fin fond de la Terre, on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'aimait mutuellement. Un simple constat rien de plus… Nous étions en guerre et ce genre de sentiments n'a pas sa place dans ces temps incertains. Ils pouvaient nous mettre en danger, nous ou la liberté pour laquelle nous combattions et par conséquent et d'un commun accord, on décida ce jour-là de les laisser enfouis profondément en nous jusqu'à la fin de la guerre… Ou si nous mourrions avant, la fin de notre vie…

A présent la guerre est finie et nous vivons ensemble, lui, moi et son fichu ordinateur. Non, non, je ne plaisante pas… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en ménage à trois… Et il est plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi… 22h30… J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il rentre en le tenant dans ses bras.

* * *

Heero entre dans le hall, ôte ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers sa pièce de travail, de déposer son portable délicatement sur son grand bureau et d'allumer l'ordinateur fixe qui l'a attendu avec impatience toute la journée… Et moi je le regarde faire, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte… Moi aussi je l'ai attendu… A moi aussi il m'a manqué mais je passe toujours après… Il m'a vu, il s'approche et il m'embrasse… calmement. Je sais qu'il m'aime et la tendresse qu'il met dans son baiser le prouve mais depuis six mois que nous sommes ensemble, le même rituel a lieu tous les soirs, le même calme et tendre… et monotone rituel. Aucune surprise, aucune extériorisation, rien, nada, niet… Je sais qu'il fait des efforts pour me montrer ses sentiments et parfois il y arrive… Quand je dis une idiotie et que tout le monde est plié de rire, lui me fait un petit sourire et je devine que j'ai vraiment été drôle… Quand on est ensemble la nuit dans notre lit, je l'entends gémir parfois quand sa semence jaillissant en moi, finalise notre plaisir mutuel… Je n'en peux plus… Je suis peut-être égoïste mais j'aimerai plus… J'aimerai l'entendre hurler mon nom comme j'hurle le sien au sommet de notre union, j'aimerai qu'il m'embrasse et que je sente mes jambes flageolées devant la passion de son amour, j'aimerai qu'il m'invite un jour au restaurant juste tous les deux, juste pour le plaisir, j'aimerai qu'il rentre de bonne heure du boulot et qu'il s'occupe de moi avant de penser à ses PUTAINS de machines, tout simplement… J'ai peur que ça n'arrive jamais et cette angoisse me consume de jour en jour mais ce soir, c'est fini… Il est temps que je réagisse pour lui, pour moi, pour notre couple…

* * *

Ma décision est prise et je l'observe une dernière fois : assis sur sa chaise, ses mains parcourent rapidement son clavier comme une douce caresse, délaissant momentanément la souris, tandis que ses magnifiques yeux cobalt, tellement concentrés sur l'écran, ne voient rien d'autre de ce qui les entourent…

« Heero ?... »

« Hn ? » Son visage ne se retourne même pas pour me faire face.

« C'est la dernière fois. » Ma voix vibre de colère et de ressentiments. Il me dévisage, surpris et déconcerté. « C'est un avertissement. Je ne ferai preuve d'aucune compassion la prochaine fois. » Il soupire alors que je me dirige vers notre chambre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous abordons le sujet, que j'aborde le sujet et je sais comment il va réagir. Il va éteindre son ordinateur, va me rejoindre dans notre lit, va me faire l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, me promettant qu'il va faire un effort, qu'il ne recommencera plus… Il tiendra parole une semaine, deux maximum puis tout recommencera sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte…

* * *

Deux semaines et deux jours… A croire que ce chiffre est un signe de mon action… de ma réaction. Il est 22h24 et j'ai enlevé le moniteur et la tour de son bureau, les envoyant tous deux au fond du placard. Seuls les câbles subsistent, derniers reliquats de la bataille qui s'est déroulée dans ses lieux. La porte s'ouvre, Heero pénètre dans son antre pour saluer son ordinateur et s'arrête en découvrant ce triste lieu de perdition. Sa surprise se lit clairement dans ses yeux et plus encore lorsqu'il se retourne pour sortir et me voit dans la pièce, face à lui, devant une porte fermée à clé. Avant qu'il ne dise un mot, je lui attrape brutalement le bras, le retourne dos à moi et le repousse avec force contre le bureau. Se rendant compte de sa situation, il tente de se défaire de mon emprise mais je bloque à présent ses deux bras dans son dos alors que son ventre repose sur la surface de son bureau. Le maintenant d'une main, j'attrape l'un des câbles et lui attachent solidement les poignets au niveau des reins, pesant de tout mon poids sur son corps pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Une fois fait, je confectionne une boucle avec un second câble et la passe autour de son cou en prenant soin de ne pas l'étrangler avant de l'attacher à la fenêtre qui fait face au bureau. L'étau se resserre et il le sent… Il se débat de plus en plus, furieux mais rien y fait et je lui lie les deux jambes, prenant soin de les plaquer sur toute leur longueur contre les pieds du meuble en bois.

« DUO ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend… » Il tourne doucement la tête pour ne pas s'étrangler. Je m'avance, ébouriffe tendrement ses mèches rebelles avant d'approcher mes lèvres de son oreille.

« Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, my lover. Tu ne m'as pas écouté… » Je mordille le lobe de son oreille avant de faire glisser doucement ma langue sur le relief de son menton jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il les entrouvre, accueillant mais je repars vers son oreille sans rien lui offrir.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles notre conversation il y a un mois ? Quand je t'ai dit que si tu étais un enfant, je te punirai pour me faire de la peine comme tu le fais ? » Je le vois hocher la tête hésitant. « Tu m'as répondu que toute personne qui me fait de la peine devrait l'être mais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ferais en sorte de ne plus être punissable… »

« Tu as raison…, je t'avais promis…, je suis désolé, Duo, pardonne-moi… » Supplie-t-il d'une petite voix. Je récupère une paire de ciseau dans un des tiroirs et son regard suit mes mouvements, attentif quant à la suite des événements. Je découpe vivement sa chemise, laissant apparaître son dos musclé et légèrement crispé.

« Duo, qu'est-ce que… » Sans un mot, j'enlève sa ceinture, déboutonne son pantalon avant de le taillader à son tour et de l'envoyer rejoindre la chemise. Son boxer suit le même chemin et j'admire le corps tendu d'Heero, complètement nu devant moi. Décidé à redécouvrir cet être qui m'appartient, je parcours l'ensemble de son corps avec des gestes lents, caressant aux passages quelques endroits sensibles de ma connaissance, faisant frissonner la peau dessous mes doigts. Je glisse mes deux mains sous son corps puis les descend de ses clavicules jusqu'à son sexe, qui commence à durcir malgré sa situation. Je commence un double va et vient sur sa hampe titillant en même temps ses testicules et je sens sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de son plaisir. Alors qu'il est proche de la jouissance, je stoppe mes mouvements, ravi d'entendre la frustration conséquente de mon geste.

« tttt… Je te rappelle que c'est une punition. » Je récupère la souris qui me nargue encore sur le bureau puis, repassant mes mains sous son bassin, j'enroule le fil à la base de son sexe, serrant suffisamment pour l'empêcher de jouir.

« DU…..ooo ! » Le petit coup sur la souris stoppe immédiatement toutes ses récriminations et alors qu'il essaye de reprendre son contrôle, ses yeux bleus me regardent de plus en plus inquiets débrancher l'imprimante et plier l'épais câble en deux.

« Voici ta punition » Je fais descendre le fil doublé le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. « Les 26 lettres de l'alphabet plus les 9 chiffres, je t'épargne le zéro, dans l'ordre de ton cher clavier. » Il me dévisage déconcerté par ma demande mais je recule hors de son champ de vision.

« Commence par l'alphabet. » Heero laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise tandis qu'une magnifique rougeur apparaît sur ses fesses alors que la première lettre vient de tomber.

« J'ai pas entendu. » Il tourne son visage vers moi et me fusille du regard mais je reste impassible, attendant sa réponse. « J'ai tout mon temps, my lover… » Il ferme quelques secondes les yeux avant de prononcer difficilement un A. Le second coup de câble annonce le Z et je continue ainsi avec force jusqu'au P. Je caresse ses fesses rougies, puis introduit mon index humidifié dans son intimité le faisant se tendre brutalement sous cette intrusion inédite.

« On va faire une petite pause » dis-je à son oreille alors que mon doigt entre et sort avec douceur. Il ne dit rien, mais alors que j'y joins mon majeur et que j'entreprends des mouvements circulaire et latéral en lui, je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure luttant contre ces sensations de plaisir nouvelles pour lui. L'annulaire doit forcer un peu le passage pour rejoindre ses compagnons mais je m'empresse de toucher sa prostate pour lui faire oublier la douleur et cette stimulation le fait gémir. Je souris puis continue alternant les mouvements et la vitesse, écartant et stimulant ses chairs. Son corps tremble sous mes doigts et sa respiration est de plus en plus erratique.

« Duo….. Arrête, je…… je vais….. » Ses muscles internes se resserrent autour de mes doigts et il orgasme dans un cri frustré, son éjaculation empêchée par la souris. J'enlève mes doigts et lui laisse une minute pour récupérer son souffle avant d'utiliser une nouvelle fois mon fouet improvisé sur ses fesses. La lettre Q le fait sursauter mais il continue ensuite d'épeler le clavier avec résignation. Après dix coups, je m'arrête de nouveau, laissant retourner mes trois visiteurs dans sa chaude cavité pendant que je lubrifie soigneusement mon sexe. Une fois prêt, j'entre en lui doucement, caressant son sexe gorgé pour le détourner de la douleur. Une fois sûr de son adaptation, j'entame de lents va-et-vient, tendrement, calmement, frôlant à chaque pénétration sa prostate.

« Duo… vas plus vite… s'il te plaît… plus loin… » Son corps en sueur tremble de frustration et la supplication de sa voix ainsi que mon propre désir manquent un instant de me faire accélérer. Me ressaisissant, je maintiens ma vitesse alors qu'un des mes doigts se promène maintenant sur le pourtour étiré de son anus.

« Je te crois quand tu dis m'aimer Heero mais de la même façon que la tendresse avec laquelle je te prends en ce moment ne te suffit pas, j'ai besoin de plus moi aussi. Quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me fais l'amour, quand tu me regardes… J'ai besoin de me rendre compte de tes sentiments, je veux que tu les extériorises… Que tu me montres ta passion… » J'étaye mes paroles d'un coup de rein plus puissant, frappant pour la première fois sa prostate avec précision. « Que tu me montres ton plaisir… » Second coup de rein ponctué cette fois-ci par un râlement sourd. « Que tu me montres ton amour… » Troisième coup de rein ; je touche sa prostate et mon doigt, descendu entre ses testicules, presse et gratouille cette zone érogène. Heero pousse un cri rauque alors que son second orgasme est de nouveau avorté, le laissant dans un état d'agitation incontrôlable. Je me retire de lui encore dur pour ne pas avoir jouis, luttant pour ne pas céder à mon propre plaisir. Je me recule un peu et entame la troisième série de 15 coups, passant après la lettre N aux chiffres. Le numéro 9 marque la fin de la punition et ses fesses sont maintenant d'un rouge vif, chaudes et douloureuses au vu de son gémissement face à ma douce caresse. Je me penche un peu et lui dépose de petits baisers-papillon dans le cou avant de capter ses lèvres rougies. Sa langue rencontre la mienne immédiatement et elle m'accompagne avec délice dans l'exploration minutieuse de sa bouche tandis que je m'enfonce de nouveau en lui. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle alors que mon sexe ressort puis après l'avoir embrassé sur le nez, je le pénètre sauvagement, enfonçant avec force sa prostate dans les profondeurs de son intimité. Il crie de plaisir, et je continue à la même cadence, ses cuisses butant contre le meuble à chacune de mes poussées. Alors que je nous sens submerger par une vague de plaisir, je ralentis brutalement revenant à de lents va-et-vient. Heero menace littéralement de me tuer après cette énième frustration et je ris en détachant le fil de la souris tout en continuant mes mouvements ralentis.

« Tu ne veux pas que je l'enlève ? » demande-je malicieusement, en caressant au passage son sexe turgescent. Seul un gémissement me répond et après avoir envoyé la souris au loin, je lui attrape les hanches, les remonte légèrement et le maintenant sur la pointe des pieds, je recommence à le pilonner avec vigueur. Heero, à bout de force, crie de plaisir à chacun de mes passages et nous jouissons ensemble quelques instants après dans un dernier cri commun.

* * *

Je le contemple ouvrir les yeux paresseusement puis plonge dans les prunelles cobalt qui me dévisagent perplexes.

« Tu t'es évanoui, hier alors je t'ai ramené dans notre lit. » Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise sous cette révélation et je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. » Je l'embrasse goulûment et ses lèvres me répondent avec fougue. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui reste la bouche ouverte devant cette passion inédite.

« J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que signifiait exactement tes demandes mais tu as été très… limpide hier soir… En tout cas, mes fesses l'ont bien compris. » La petite moue qu'il aborde en se frottant les fesses est des plus mignonnes et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je le serre dans mes bras et je le sens s'y blottir.

« Je t'interdis de te déconnecter de moi, Heero… I love you, my lover. »

« Anata ga daisuki desu, tenshi » puis relevant sa tête de mon torse, il me dévisage amusé.

« Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas l'informatique » Je soupire d'un air résigné.

« Je déteste l'informatique mais suis amoureux fou d'un informaticien ; pour me faire comprendre, je vais bien être obligé de compléter mon apprentissage de cette langue. »

« Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux, mais vu ta motivation, j'ai peur qu'il ne te faille de nombreux cours. » me répond Heero, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« Je suis sûr que tu seras me motiver, ne ? Et puis, le nouvel usage que j'ai trouvé du matériel informatique me plaît beaucoup… D'ailleurs, si tu bugs encore en dissimulant tes sentiments, je me ferais un plaisir de te rebooter, understand ? » Je le regarde d'un air autoritaire avant d'ajouter au creux de son oreille « Même si ce n'est pas un bug, d'ailleurs… »

« Hai. » murmure-t-il, les joues rougies par ce que ma dernière phrase implique.

* * *

OWARI

**Fini le :** 27 septembre 2006

**Lemon : **Union du loup

**Prochainement : **  
OS 5/10 : 5 x 4

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ??? (C'est mon préféré je crois)

A dans un mois  
Bye


	5. Thé chaleureux

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Défi : **Histoires en 4 pages Times NR, 10 lemons et couples différents, chaque persos est deux fois uke et deux fois sème, 5 sont en POV et 5 sont en récit, 5 se déroulent pendant la guerre et 5 sont après guerre…

* * *

**Couples :** 5 x 4 

**Résumé : **Ahh le sauna ! Idéal pour réchauffer les corps et les cœurs...

**Genre :** Récit - Lemon

**Commencé le :** 1er novembre 2006

**Ch'tite remarque :** Je suis en retard, je le sais et je suis désolée. En rentrant ce WE chez moi, je me suis aperçue que le Wifi marchait pas ! Déjà que j'ai du me battre avec l'ordi familial TRES lent pour le chap de HP samedi, j'avais pas le courage pour lui !

* * *

**OS 5/10**  
**Thé chaleureux**

* * *

C'est étrange comme la vie joue parfois de drôles de tours… Ils pensaient avoir à mourir pour la paix, au cours d'une mission ou dans les prisons d'Oz mais aucun d'eux n'avait envisagé pouvoir profiter de l'après guerre. Lorsque la bataille prit fin et qu'ils en sortirent vainqueurs et indemnes, il y eut un moment de flottement dans leur vie. Leur gundam avait été détruit comme preuve d'une volonté universelle de maintenir cette paix durablement et leurs photos avaient défilé sur tous les écrans de télévisions des colonies et de la Terre, les remerciant, eux, les héros de cette guerre. Mais que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Ils avaient reçu un entraînement complet pour la guerre mais personne n'avait pensé à les former pour la paix… Finalement, Heero devint le garde du corps personnel de la présidente de la paix ; Trowa rejoint le cirque et retrouva sa sœur Catherine avec beaucoup de plaisir ; Duo, aidé d'Hilde, se lança dans la récupération des déchets spatiaux, utilisant leurs bénéfices pour fonder un orphelinat sur L2, Wufei rentra chez les Preventers et Quatre reprit l'entreprise familiale. C'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'eux après tout, qu'ils se rangent, qu'on les oublie pour pouvoir oublier ce qu'ils représentaient aussi, qu'ils se marient, qu'ils aient des enfants... 

C'étaient ce que les sœurs Winner espéraient, entre autre. Voir leur seul frère se marier et ainsi assurer après lui un descendant pour continuer à diriger l'entreprise familiale. Elles avaient été déçues… Il était homosexuel et malgré les demandes de ses sœurs il comptait bien le rester, qu'importe si certains actionnaires de la Winner corp étaient trop obtus pour le comprendre…

C'était aussi ce que Sally avait espéré en rentrant elle aussi chez les Preventers et en travaillant aux côtés de Wufei. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux de la même colonie, avaient les mêmes origines… En se côtoyant tous les jours, en apprenant à se connaître, à se reconnaître, nul doute qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher et plus tard fonder une famille de petits chinois… Mais là encore les prévisions furent complètement à revoir quand, au cours d'un dîner entre collègues à défaut d'un tête à tête même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, elle apprit que son courageux guerrier n'était pas attiré par ses charmes…

Les femmes sont obstinées, c'est bien connu et malgré ces aveux pour le moins clairs, Sally et les sœurs de Quatre restèrent déterminées à faire changer d'avis les deux anciens pilotes.

* * *

Pourquoi Sally lui avait-elle donné rendez-vous dans un tel endroit ? Il détestait ces restaurants à ambiance tamisée, remplis de couples se tenant par la main, l'homme chuchotant de tendres paroles tandis que la femme gloussait en rougissant. Pfff… C'était d'un ridicule… Il regarda une nouvelle fois le nom du restaurant avec mépris avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme descendre d'un taxi. Ils rentrèrent après une légère accolade et alors que Sally montrait leur réservation, Wufei, à son bras, scruta les clients assis aux tables. Sur ce coup-là, il avait vu juste sur toute la ligne… Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une chevelure blonde presque blanche, brillant sous les lumières dorées du restaurant. L'homme, semblant ressentir ce regard scrutateur, se retourna et les onyx captèrent des turquoises surprises. Alors qu'il se décidait à amorcer un pas vers lui, Wufei se sentit retenu par un bras possessif et devant le regard déterminé de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, il se laissa conduire à sa table. Le repas parut interminable aussi bien à Wufei, auquel Sally fit du rentre dedans toute la soirée, qu'à Quatre qui devait supporter une jeune femme charmante certes, mais excessivement timide, rougissant à chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient par inadvertance. A la fin de la soirée, chacun d'eux raccompagna sa cavalière et rentra chez lui, seul, sans avoir pu se parler.

* * *

Wufei, assit sur son fauteuil essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait choisi mais lorsqu'il relut pour la quatrième fois la même phrase, il le referma et soupira excédé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui ? Une chevelure blonde et des turquoises scintillantes passèrent rapidement dans son esprit et il secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaître cette vision. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu… Depuis la guerre en fait… Wufei regarda l'heure puis attrapa le téléphone. Après tout, ils étaient amis. Il avait le droit de lui demander de ses nouvelles, surtout après l'avoir vu lors de cette soirée. 

« Maison Raberba-Winner… »

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Pourrais-je parler à Quatre, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

« Chang Wufei. »

« Attendez une minute s'il vous plaît. »

« Wufei ? » Ce dernier sourit en entendant la voix si familière.

« Bonjour, Quatre. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles après notre rencontre avortée d'avant-hier. »

« Je vais bien. Et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Sally. » La voix vibra légèrement sur les derniers mots.

« Je ne sors pas avec elle, mais elle aimerait bien malgré mes refus à chaque fois qu'elle me le propose… Et toi ? » Wufei attendait et redoutait la réponse en même temps.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Si mes sœurs pouvaient arrêter de me choisir des prétendantes… » Répondit Quatre exaspéré.

« Il semble que nous ayons le même problème alors ! » remarqua Wufei

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir prendre un verre avec moi, un de ces jours ? » demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'en serais vraiment heureux. Tu pourrais venir boire un thé demain. Nous pourrions profitez du hammam et du sauna ! Je ferais en sorte que les domestiques soient en congé pour que nous soyons tranquilles, qu'en penses-tu ? » Wufei réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il avait de prévu le lendemain puis accepta avant de raccrocher. Il sourit puis se dirigea vers son dojo. Une petite séance de méditation lui ferait le plus grand bien et maintenant qu'il avait résolu le problème qui le travaillait ces derniers jours, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se concentrer.

* * *

Le chinois sonna à la porte de l'imposante demeure Winner et c'est Quatre qui lui ouvrit quelques instants après, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

« Bonjour, Wufei. Je suis heureux de te revoir sans être obligé de porter un gilet par balles pour éviter le regard meurtrier de nos deux charmantes prétendantes. » Le chinois fit un sourire en coin devant la remarque.

« J'en suis content, moi aussi, Quatre. » L'empathe fut surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom mais ne fit aucune remarque avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« On pourrait aller tout de suite au sauna et on boira le thé dans la salle de repos adjacente ! » Le chinois hocha la tête avant de suivre son hôte dans les couloirs de la demeure, observant ce corps qui faisait naître en lui d'étranges frissons.

* * *

Après s'être changé dans une petite pièce, Wufei sortit seulement vêtu d'une petite serviette qui entourait ses hanches et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil appréciatif à son camarade. Ce dernier, dans la même tenue que lui, l'attendait pour entrer dans le sauna afin de ne pas faire partir la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur. Les turquoises glissèrent elles aussi sur le corps musclé du Preventers, se fixèrent quelques secondes dans les onyx puis s'en détachèrent rapidement pour ouvrir la porte. Wufei s'était senti complètement nu devant ses lasers bleus qui le scrutaient et même maintenant que le contact s'était rompu, il restait légèrement… vacillant. Avait-il rêvé l'étincelle fugace de désir dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis ? Il secoua la tête, désireux de taire les pensées malvenues qui lui venaient et entra dans le sauna à la suite de Quatre, son ami…, seulement son ami…

* * *

Une douce odeur de menthe régnait dans la pièce close alors que Quatre venait de verser l'eau aromatisée sur les pierres brûlantes. Wufei prit place sur un des bancs puis ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit en se laissant complètement envahir par la chaleur sèche qui les enveloppait. Il les rouvrit pourtant quelques instants après alors que des doigts curieux caressaient son torse et tomba dans des prunelles brillantes, bien plus proches qu'auparavant. Il se retrouva prisonnier de ces deux orbes et ne put faire un geste quand les lèvres rosies de son 'seulement ami' s'approchèrent jusqu'à se poser sur les siennes subitement sèches. Une main étonnement fraîche glissa sur sa nuque humide, augmentant la pression, l'obligeant à entrouvrir sa bouche où une langue s'insinua, entreprenante. La sienne la combattit, puis l'enlaça et finalement capitula devant la dextérité de sa consoeur. Le baiser dès lors partagé se fit passionné et c'est à bout de souffle que Quatre le délivra. Wufei, perdu dans l'appréciation de ce baiser, avait fermé les yeux mais la honte le submergea à son retour à la réalité. Ne se rendant que trop compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Quatre qui s'était assis sur ses genoux et sortit de la pièce, son impression de suffocation pas seulement due au sauna. Il prit une douche froide, éliminant ainsi toute la sueur qu'il avait accumulée sur sa peau et posa son front contre le carrelage frais de la douche. Il venait d'embrasser Quatre… Un garçon… Et il avait beaucoup apprécié l'échange… Et ce dernier point était difficile à accepter… Il passa un peignoir après avoir éteint le jet et sortit de la douche, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir vis-à-vis de Quatre et des étranges sentiments qu'il éveillait en lui. Rassuré de voir que ce dernier n'était pas encore sorti, il s'approcha des serviettes déposées au sol dans l'attente nécessaire entre deux séances et s'assit en tailleur, ses plantes de pieds l'une contre l'autre, avant de tenter de se détendre. Cette posture était sa préférée lorsqu'il désirait méditer ou au moins se détendre et réfléchir et là, il en avait bien besoin. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte que la douche voisine avait arrêtée de couler et encore moins que son hôte venait d'en sortir, complètement nu. Ce dernier fit glisser son regard sur le corps parfait et légèrement tendu de son ami avant de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller en face de lui, dévisageant son visage calme qui pourtant cachait une tornade de sentiments. Il sourit un peu en le sentant se débattre avec ses derniers surtout avec ceux qu'il semblait lui inspirer et intercepta avec plaisir les onyx lorsqu'elles sortirent de derrière les paupières closes. Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux du chinois et le sourire de Quatre s'élargit. Il semble qu'il arrivait à le surprendre à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux. 

« Quatre… » Murmura Wufei, d'une voix légèrement affolée. Le jeune arabe pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, ses boucles virevoltant autour de son visage à ce mouvement, tandis qu'un air malicieux emprunt d'une innocence feinte fit frissonner son partenaire. Il s'approcha doucement tandis que Wufei reculait son torse au fur et à mesure de son avancée, avant d'être stoppé par une main douce qui lui bloqua la nuque. Les lèvres fraîches se posèrent de nouveau sur celles de Wufei qui résista un peu avant de se laisser emporter une nouvelle fois. Quatre se mit à genou, ses mollets passant sous les jambes toujours en tailleur de son ami.

« Pourquoi luttes-tu, Wufei ? » Les yeux turquoise brillaient de désir, de tendresse et une langue coquine vient lécher les lèvres chinoises sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'à son cou, laissant derrière elle une peau frissonnante.

« Quatre… Nous ne devons pas faire ça ! » Sa voix tremblait trahissant le plaisir que la succion de son ami dans son cou faisait naître. Il sentit le sourire de Quatre sur sa peau alors que des doigts fins venaient de faire tomber le peignoir du corps musclé. Les bras de Wufei tendus derrière lui l'empêchèrent de tomber alors que Quatre venait de s'asseoir entre ses cuisses ouvertes, tout en continuant à faire glisser sa langue sur le torse, s'attardant sur les tétons durcis. Wufei gémit devant le pincement de ses petites boules de chair et sursauta légèrement quand une main empoigna son sexe. Sa respiration augmenta devant les mouvements de va et vient que Quatre exerçait sur son sexe puis alors qu'il se sentait partir, stimuler par les morsures et les pincements réguliers sur ses tétons, la main aventureuse se resserra brutalement autour de la hampe dure. Wufei grogna, la tête rejetée en arrière sous le plaisir qu'il avait senti monter et qui brusquement venait d'être avorté. Il haleta, puis redressa un peu la tête, fusillant son compagnon du regard. Ce dernier sourit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies avant de se pencher vers son oreille, poussant intentionnellement contre le sexe devant lui avec son bassin

« Prépare-moi, s'il te plait… » Wufei le regarda étrangement avant d'approcher une main tremblante vers la joue de Quatre. Celui-ci apprécia la caresse puis happa avec sa bouche les doigts hésitants avant de les sucer avec sensualité, gardant serré entre ses doigts le sexe palpitant de son amant. Wufei se perdit quelques instants dans le jeu de la langue de Quatre sur ses doigts puis se soutenant toujours d'une main, il se mit à caresser de ses doigts humides la peau pâle de l'arabe. Il glissa sur son flanc droit avant de recentrer son exploration, s'arrêta quelques instants sur le haut des fesses puis doucement descendit entre elles. Quatre s'était installé plus confortablement enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon toujours en tailleur. Il sentit bientôt un doigt glisser en lui, alors que son intimité était bien exposée. Ses collègues n'eurent aucun mal à le rejoindre et bientôt quatre doigts firent des allers-retours en lui avec calme et régularité. Quatre serra un peu plus le sexe du chinois lui soutirant un grognement puis posa son pouce sur le sommet du sexe avant d'exercer de petits mouvements circulaires sur celui-ci. Il le fit glisser sous le prépuce frottant directement le gland en prenant soin de ne pas relâcher son étreinte, tout en appréciant pleinement de sentir les doigts si profondément en lui. Wufei se redressa un peu puis, les ôtant de la chaude cavité, il releva un peu le menton de son amant, cherchant dans son regard turquoise une approbation muette. Rassuré, il lui souleva ensuite les hanches, collant son sexe à l'entrée frémissante et le fit descendre doucement sur lui, manquant de perdre son sang froid devant l'étroitesse qui l'entourait. Il réussit cependant à garder la maîtrise de son corps et l'empala jusqu'à la garde avec douceur. La respiration du blond s'était accélérée sous la stimulation du sexe en lui et Wufei l'avait senti se crisper sous la douleur mais après avoir patienté quelques instants, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le soulever rapidement et de le pénétrer une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Quatre montait et descendait avec puissance, porté par les bras du chinois alors qu'il se laissait transporter par les vagues de plaisir qui naissaient aux creux de ses reins. Wufei sentait le sexe de Quatre frotter contre son ventre, l'excitant d'avantage, et il augmenta la vitesse et la puissance, aidé par les coups de hanche de l'empathe. Leur souffle se mélangeait l'un avec l'autre tandis que les muscles du dos de Wufei roulaient sous les doigts de Quatre, leur pâleur tranchant avec la peau halée. Les frottements de son sexe sur les abdominaux ferme de son partenaire eurent raison de Quatre qui jouit brutalement entre leurs deux corps alors que Wufei venait de le faire redescendre encore plus brutalement que les fois précédentes et se déversait en lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur respiration saccadée alors que les doigts fins caressaient les fines striures qu'ils avaient laissé dans le dos du chinois. Ce dernier embrassa son amant, faisant cette fois-ci glisser sa langue entre les lèvres légèrement mordues lors de la pénétration et explora avec passion chaque recoin s'arrêtant sur le palais, puis les dents pour finir sa course enlacée à la résidente des lieux.

* * *

Quatre buvait son thé lentement, installé contre le torse halé. Il se retourna soudainement puis fixa inquiet les onyx étonnées qui lui faisaient face. 

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que l'on a fait ? »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » souffla Wufei en rougissant. Quatre sourit devant l'amour que son amant émettait avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres rosées, puis il se retourna en se blottissant entre ces bras protecteurs, une sensation de plénitude enveloppant son cœur.

OWARI

* * *

**Fini le :** 22 janvier 2007 

**Lemon : **Union du lotus

**Prochainement : **  
OS 6/10 : 5 x 2

Verdict ?

A dans un mois  
Bye


	6. Piercing

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Défi : **Histoires en 4 pages Times NR, 10 lemons et couples différents, chaque persos est deux fois uke et deux fois sème, 5 sont en POV et 5 sont en récit, 5 se déroulent pendant la guerre et 5 sont après guerre…

* * *

**Couples :** 5 x 2 

**Résumé : **Duo veut un piercing au nombril !

**Genre :** Récit - Lemon

**Commencé le :** 20 mars 2007

**Ch'tite remarque :** Je suis en retard, encore... Désolée !!!

* * *

**OS 6/10**  
**Piercing**

* * *

'Ahh…Pas fâché que cette semaine se termine ; pas que mon boulot d'instructeur chez les Preventers ne me plaise pas, mais ces derniers jours ont été des plus chargés. Et conséquence inévitable, j'ai un peu abandonné mon amant… Le connaissant, il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner ; pas que ça me déplaise non plus d'ailleurs. Juste que le week-end s'annonce en ermitage sous la couette.' Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette perspective des plus réjouissantes. 

« Tu as l'air heureux d'être en week-end, Wufei. » Je dévisage quelques instants Quatre avant d'acquiescer. Ce dernier à l'air content lui aussi, probablement parce qu'il part pendant une semaine retrouver ses sœurs sur L4. Il se gare devant notre immeuble et je lui fais un petit signe en guise d'au revoir avant de monter rapidement les deux étages et d'ouvrir la porte du studio. Je me déchausse mais reste interdit devant l'air malheureux de mon compagnon qui assis sur le fauteuil a remonté ses genoux contre son torse.

« Duo, ça ne va pas ? » Il tourne la tête vers moi mais son regard m'évite.

« Qu'y a t il ? » Sa réaction commence à m'inquiéter et je m'assois à ses côtés dans le fauteuil avant de l'asseoir sur mes genoux face à moi.

« Je n'y arrive pas, Wu ! » m'avoue-t-il enfin. Je le dévisage légèrement perplexe, ne comprenant pas de quoi il me parle. Il se rend compte de mon incompréhension et lève un peu son tee-shirt, découvrant son nombril. Je soupire à la fois de soulagement et d'énervement.

« Duo, si tu ne veux pas le faire, tu ne le fais pas mais arrête de décommander au dernier moment tes rendez-vous parce qu'il va t'envoyer balader la prochaine fois. » Il me regarde tristement et baisse la tête, visiblement honteux.

« Je veux en avoir un » affirme-t-il d'une petite voix « mais dès que je vois l'aiguille, c'est plus fort que moi, je perds toute volonté... » Je soupire une nouvelle fois en le serrant dans mes bras.

« Heureusement que Oz n'a jamais pensé à intégrer les aiguilles dans leur équipement de torture parce que t'étais mal... » Il hoche la tête contre mon torse mais ne dit rien et resserre un peu ses bras sur ma taille. « Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vais aller voir mon ami pour nous excuser et toi pendant ce temps tu nous prépares quelque chose à manger, ok ? » Il se redresse un peu.

« Tu... Ne m'en veux pas de... » Je lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres et dénie de la tête avant de lui y déposer un petit baiser, une fois, deux fois puis finalement il passe sa main derrière ma nuque, pas très patient devant mes taquineries. Nos lèvres restent délicieusement soudées tandis que nos langues se caressent, se cherchent, se combattent un peu. On se sépare et je vois parfaitement dans ses yeux que soit je pars tout de suite, soit dans quelques secondes, il n'y aura plus d'échappatoire. Je me relève du fauteuil et il soupire avant de me tourner le dos et de partir vers la cuisine, boudeur.

« Je me dépêche ! » assure-je en prenant les clés et le casque de ma moto.

« T'as intérêt ! » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant appuyé négligemment contre la porte, en tenant à la main un couteau sur lequel est planté une tomate, victime de notre dîner de ce soir. 'Duo a toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination pour étayer ses dires et encore plus ses menaces...'. Quelques secondes après, je referme la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Bien que très bon, le dîner est, une demi heure après, rapidement expédié pour satisfaire un besoin différent mais exacerbé par ces derniers jours de diète. On se retrouve rapidement dans notre chambre et alors que les mains agiles de Duo enlèvent ma chemise, je le pousse doucement jusqu'au lit, sans rompre le contact de nos lèvres. Il bascule en arrière et à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, je laisse glisser ma langue sur son menton puis dans son cou, joue avec la peau sensible de la zone avant de revenir à mon point de départ. Je capture une nouvelle fois sa bouche et je le déplace dans le lit pour qu'il soit dans la longueur. 

Ses mains glissent dans mon dos, descendent plus bas, essayant de passer sous mon treillis mais la ceinture les gêne. Elles repartent alors, frôlant mes côtes puis mes abdominaux qui se tendent inconsciemment sous leur toucher. Trouvant la boucle de ceinture, elles commencent à la défaire bien décidées semble-t-il à éliminer l'obstacle. Mes dents titillent pendant ce temps ses tétons mais alors que je sens ses mains déboutonner le bouton de mon pantalon, je remonte vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser encore.

Mes mains descendent alors vers les siennes et j'attrape ses doigts agiles, les enlaçant avant de les faire remonter jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Il me dévisage étonné mais je lui souris tendrement avant lui donner un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres rougies. Je récupère nos ceintures avant de l'attacher rapidement aux barreaux du lit et il se laisse faire sans rien dire, un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Je me redresse légèrement, contemplant le corps magnifique en dessous de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire glisser mes doigts le long de ses flancs. Il frissonne légèrement devant la douce caresse, et je titille doucement de mon index son nombril avant d'approcher mes lèvres de son sternum tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Mes mains entreprennent alors de défaire son pantalon tandis que je dépose de multiples baiser-papillons sur son ventre. Il gémit un peu alors que mes doigts frôlent la bosse qui déforme son boxer avant de descendre vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses que je caresse à leur tour. Ma langue glisse dans son nombril alors que ma main droite vient de se poser sur son sexe que je frotte doucement à travers le tissu. Il soupire, les yeux légèrement fermés puis les rouvre subitement tandis que ses abdominaux se contractent alors que, après avoir récupéré un glaçon dans le pichet d'eau placé à côté du lit, je le dépose juste sur son nombril. D'abord perplexe, il se détend de nouveau quand je commence à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, mes doigts frôlant insidieusement son entrejambe à chaque mouvement. Je le baisse de quelques centimètres d'un côté, puis marque une petite pause avant de faire la même chose de l'autre côté. Seul son gland rougi par l'excitation dépasse à présent de son sous-vêtement alors que je m'assois sur ses hanches.

Un léger grondement sort de sa gorge avant qu'il ne se morde les lèvres tandis que j'entame de petits mouvements de va-et-vient au dessus de lui. Mon pantalon en toile frotte contre son sexe, immobilisé par son boxer. Ses doigts entourent les sangles de fortune qui le maintiennent attaché et le voyant complètement perdu dans le plaisir, je récupère le petit récipient que j'avais pris soin de cacher. Tout en continuant le mouvement de mes hanches, j'enlève délicatement le glaçon à moitié fondu de son nombril et y passe un petit coton alcoolisé dessus. La glace a un peu insensibilisé la zone et ajouté aux ondes de plaisir qui le parcourt à chaque mouvement de mon corps, il ne se rend compte de rien. Après avoir enfilé des gants stériles, je prépare la boucle et défais l'aiguille courbe de trois centimètres de son sachet. Je m'assure que Duo est toujours en transe, accélérant légèrement la stimulation avant de positionner correctement l'aiguille sans toucher sa peau. J'arrête brusquement mon mouvement de bassin, serrant mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'immobiliser et d'un geste rapide, je perce la fine couche de peau de son nombril. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et il rouvre brusquement les yeux, tout en essayant de se libérer.

« Wufei ! Qu'est ce que tu... »

Je place rapidement la boucle dans le trou avant d'enlever rapidement mes gants et de reposer tout ça par terre. Duo essaye toujours de se défaire visiblement furieux et j'enlace mes doigts entre les siens, le bloquant par la même dans sa tentative. Je le fixe calmement dans les yeux alors qu'il continue à se démener en dessous de moi puis voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à avoir le dessus, il se calme, liant ses prunelles assombries par la colère aux miennes.

« Est-ce que tu es calmé ? »

Il me fusille du regard pour toute réponse et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par ses lèvres tentatrices. Je l'embrasse avec tendresse et après être resté impassible quelques secondes, il participe lui aussi à l'échange, nos langues se rejoignant une nouvelle fois dans une danse passionnée. Au moment où on se sépare, il me mord violemment la lèvre inférieure dans un désir de vengeance et je sursaute avant de passer ma langue sur la morsure ensanglantée. Il me sourit d'un air vainqueur et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour devant sa petite revanche. Je me penche de nouveau sur son torse, joue quelques instants avec ses tétons avant de descendre plus bas, évitant consciencieusement son nombril encore sensible. Je lèche le sommet de sa verge qui dépasse toujours de son boxer, le suçote soigneusement tout en finissant de me déshabiller puis entreprend de faire descendre avec lenteur le dernier vêtement de mon amant, libérant centimètre par centimètre son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche. Je fais jouer mes lèvres et mes dents sur sa hampe, encouragé par ses gémissements de plus en plus fréquents. Mes mains font glisser son boxer jusqu'à mi-cuisse avant de lui plier les genoux et de remonter vers son intimité dans une sensuelle caresse.

Arrivé au puit des délices, je glisse deux de mes doigts à l'intérieur de son corps, ralentissant un peu mes stimulations linguales. Il se crispe légèrement devant l'intrusion alors que j'entame de petits mouvements de ciseau contre la membrane lisse. J'alterne ciseau et rotation, détendant son sphincter en douceur avant d'insérer mon annulaire qui rejoint l'action. Je continue mes va-et-vient en lui et sur sa verge jusqu'à ce que son corps se contracte soudainement autour de mes doigts. Son sperme gicle dans ma bouche et il me fixe un peu essoufflé alors que je me lèche les lèvres et me redresse. Je capture les siennes avide de sentir de nouveau sa langue contre la mienne sans pour autant cesser le mouvement de mes doigts en lui. Il soulève un peu ses hanches, me permettant de m'enfoncer un peu plus profondément puis je le fais basculer sur le côté avant de retirer complètement son boxer et de poser sa jambe sur mon épaule. Mes doigts glissent hors de la chaude cavité avant de les remplacer par mon sexe. Son souffle se bloque au fond de sa gorge devant mon entrée un peu brusque et j'attends qu'il reprenne une respiration continue avant de bouger. Une fois rassuré, j'entame un lent va et vient en lui ; mes fesses frottent contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse alors que je frappe sa prostate régulièrement.

Après quelques minutes, galvanisés par ses supplications, mes mouvements gagnent en puissance et en vitesse. Je le sens partir vers une nouvelle jouissance et je laisse mon désir prendre le dessus, le pénétrant durement avant de l'accompagner rapidement dans notre extase. Je m'allonge à ses cotés, le temps que notre souffle reprenne un rythme plus régulier avant d'enchaîner par le second acte.

* * *

Nous venons juste de nous réveiller après notre nuit passionnée et chacun de nous apprécie cet instant de tranquillité, allongé sous le drap. On entend les oiseaux chanter à travers les tentures et je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher la peau satinée de mon amant que la lumière tamisée dévoile à mon regard. Mes doigts glissent sur son ventre, frôlant sans faire attention, son nombril et je le sens frémir contre moi. 

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » chuchote-je timidement à son oreille.

Il bouge légèrement avant de se retourner face à moi, ses prunelles plongeant dans les miennes. Je m'y perds quelques instants alors qu'il ne dit rien et une sourde angoisse naît dans mon cœur face à ce silence. Il ferme les yeux, soupire puis dénie de la tête avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que... Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu savais le faire aussi ! » Je lui caresse doucement la joue, rassuré, avant de quémander un nouveau baiser.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Tu t'en serais encore plus voulu parce que tu aurais eu l'impression de ne pas me faire suffisamment confiance alors que c'est juste une peur incontrôlable... » Je le dévisage sérieusement. « D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu une telle peur des aiguilles ? »

Une lueur de tristesse glisse dans son regard alors qu'il se serre un peu plus dans mes bras. Mes doigts passent derrière son cou et je masse doucement sa nuque, attendant sa réponse. Je le sens se détendre contre moi, son souffle chaud effleurant régulièrement mon torse.

« Quand j'étais enfant... Sur L2... Une fois par mois, une camionnette faisait le tour des rues... Les gens l'appelaient la ratière mais en fait elle nous attrapait nous... Remarque, nous étions des rats des rues en quelque sorte... » Sa voix est triste, cynique et je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer un peu plus contre moi « Ils nous emmenaient dans des laboratoires, nous faisaient de nombreux tests accompagnés d'une batterie de piqûres... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils nous injectaient mais les effets étaient immédiats et douloureux... Comme une langue de feu qui te brûle les entrailles, une impression de te liquéfier de l'intérieur, d'étouffer dans ton propre corps... » Il tremble mais continue de parler, perdu dans ses souvenirs « Même après quand ils nous rejetaient dans la rue, la souffrance ne disparaissait pas. Il fallait parfois attendre plusieurs jours avant que l'on puisse se lever de nouveau et aller chercher à manger. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne résistaient pas à la douleur, devenaient fous ou mourraient de faim et depuis ce temps, je... La vue d'une aiguille me paralyse... »

« Tout va bien maintenant... » Lui assure-je doucement. Il serre ses bras sur ma taille et je continue mes câlins sur sa nuque, dans son dos, essayant de le calmer, de décrisper son corps qui est devenu le temps de l'explication un véritable paquet de nerfs. Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne commence à se détendre pour finalement s'endormir un quart d'heure après.

* * *

« Quat', devine quoi ! » s'exclame Duo en se jetant sur notre ami qui rentre de son séjour dans sa colonie. Ce dernier le dévisage soigneusement, cherchant à découvrir ce qui peut mettre notre américain dans un tel état d'excitation puis finalement me jette un coup d'œil interrogatif. 

« Quat', triche pas. Wu', tu lui dis rien ! » Je hoche la tête devant la détermination de mon amant et celui-ci me fait un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers Quatre.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Vous avez fait des changements dans votre studio ? » Propose-t-il au hasard. Duo dénie de la tête avant de soulever son tee-shirt, faisant apparaître son nouveau piercing. Quatre sourit en voyant la pierre briller sur le ventre de son ami.

« Tu as enfin réussi à passer ton blocage... » Déclare-t-il, heureux. Duo hoche la tête, ravi, avant de s'approcher un peu plus de l'empathe.

« C'est Wu' qui me l'a fait... » Lui confie-t-il à l'oreille comme s'il lui racontait un secret. « Il m'a un peu forcé la main mais je ne le regrette pas. »

« Est-ce que... Tu lui as raconté pourquoi tu n'aimais pas les aiguilles ? » Lui demande Quatre en chuchotant. J'ai l'impression de voir deux enfants qui se partagent un secret sans se rendre compte qu'ils parlent suffisamment forts pour que les autres les entendent... Excepté que je sais tout à fait que c'est voulu pour cette conversation. Duo dévisage son ami quelques secondes puis hoche de la tête lentement. Quatre le serre dans ses bras chaleureusement.

« C'est bien alors. » murmure-t-il à son oreille tout en me regardant. J'acquiesce devant ces prunelles turquoise amicales, toujours appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Je ne lui en veux pas de connaître certaines choses sur Duo que moi j'ignore car je sais que nous ne sommes pas rivaux. Lui est son meilleur ami, moi son amant... Je sais des choses que lui ignore et vice-versa mais l'essentiel c'est que notre amant/ami est quelqu'un a qui se confier quand ses démons reviennent le hanter... Et nous ne sommes sûrement pas trop de deux pour y faire face.

Duo se sépare finalement de lui en souriant puis il sautille jusqu'à moi avant de m'embrasser.

« Si on allait se manger une petite pizza ? » Même si c'est une question, la petite moue enfantine qui l'accompagne est suppliante. Quatre et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de sourire devant son comportement et après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, nous acquiesçons. Duo nous fait un grand sourire en remerciement et il ne nous faut que le temps d'enfiler une veste avant que la porte d'entrée se referme sur nous, direction la pizzeria.

OWARI

* * *

**Fini le :** 1er mai 2007 

**Lemon : **Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle celui-là ! Vais faire des recherches...

**Prochainement : **  
Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit... Je sais c'est pas très sérieux tout ça : D

Bref, il reste les couples 1 x 3, 2 x 4, 4 x 3 et 3 x 5... (Trowa en force pour les prochains lol) Si vous avez une préférence pour l'OS n° 7, n'hésitez pas à le dire et je verrai ce que je peux faire !

A dans un mois  
Bye


End file.
